Look Alive Sunshine
by Axel Insanity
Summary: After BL/ind takes over these teens can't live a normal life. Just when they were losing hope of finding a solution, two men in bright clothes made a raid on the town. One with flaming red hair, the other wearing a yellow helmet that reads "Good Luck". The teens decide the only thing to do is try to find and join these rebels, but will they survive long enough to do so?
1. the world falls apart

**Authors Note: **_Me and my friends have had our own killjoy group for a while, figured it was high time to write our story! _

I kicked a rock, watching it bounce down the block. Technically it wasn't even a rock, it was a piece of rubble from a collapsing building. We've got lots of those around here anymore, everything is just going to shit. I never really thought of myself going through something like this. War I mean. You always see it on TV...and that's it. You never imagine that one day that war could be going on right in your back yard. That you'd be woken up in the middle of the night by the glow of flames as your city burns. The death and destruction that comes from bombs and gun fire. We've only been bombed once…but believe me that's enough, I NEVER want to experience that again. You'd never think that there would be a time when you'd need to be indoors almost 24/7 or you'd risk being shot by a rebel. You'd also never imagine that you'd be helping the rebels. The government is in the wrong here, and we seem to be the only ones that notice.

One week later

My friend's dad was a huge conspiracy theorist, and that's how this all started. Being the person he is he "knows people who know people" and they're the ones who let it slip. They say the war is going to escalate, that we'll use nuclear weapons and there will be very few survivors. After that he says that the government is planning on taking complete control over everything. So that's what the Rebels are trying to prevent, they are taking out the important leaders in an attempt to prevent things from escalating. We help them out now and then, just a few teens who have woken up to what's around them. They say people like us are the future, so much of the next generation is so desensitized and conditioned that they don't want to fight, they don't want to wake up. They like their little world where the most important things are who's dating who, what stars done what, and who liked their status on facebook. They don't want to know what's going on behind their back, they don't care if the world is going to shit…that's why we need to help them.

Three months later

I can't believe it actually happened. Nuclear war! There is NOTHING left. Those of us who survived gathered in Battery city. We can't leave either, you get too far out in the zones and it's deadly, sometimes it's even dangerous in the city. Everything is going to bounce back though, I'm sure of it! Bl/ind has promised to take care of everything, they are going to rebuild, start jobs, they're even bringing forth a new form of government. Haha! For once I think things are finally working out! Keep smiling!

One month later

I can't believe we fell for it! All it is is control! The worst part…people are actually going for it! Everything is white, houses, walls, sheets, tables EVERYTHING. Clothes, cars, homes all the same. I guess by getting rid of all the differences you eliminate reasons for hate, and that will "improve life". It may seem like a good idea at first, but think, no self expression, no individuality, nothing. Then there's the pills. Apparently you need to rid yourself of all your problems...really you just rid yourself emotion and brain function, then they can "take care of everything". You're basically a big robot.

They were wary at first, that's what saved us. They didn't take everything all at once. The drugs were available, the jobs were available, but life was pretty much normal. In about 3 weeks though about 80% of the town would be on the drugs and working for BL/ind. From there taking the rest of the city by force was easy.

Tanner broke down first, he took the medication. He was like a zombie, but at the same time, he was living, and he was basically himself. I don't know how to explain it. He acted like Tanner, but he was kind of….off. He just had this sort of glazed distant expression all the time, when he did talk it was always about how great things are, and how wonderful BL/ind was. It was almost enough to make us want to try it. But the more we actually listened to him, the more we learned.

Lily sat at the mirror applying make-up

"You know that would be unnecessary if you joined us. In BL/ind Every person is beautiful, every person is equal."

Felix and Lily hit a rough patch in their relationship

"Whats the point? Love is pain. Pain is sadness. We have no need for such trivial things! Just let it go, you'll feel so much better."

James telling us about how he won three events at his track meet.

"you spend so much time foolishly running in circles when you could be helping us make a difference."

The withdrawal is much worse than the drug itself. Imagine being so numb to everything for so long, then suddenly being in so much pain. Like right after surgery when your pain meds wear off, but there isn't a button you can push to make it all go away again. You never knew what would happen in the next five minutes. One moment he would be trying to hold a normal conversation, then suddenly he is violent, then just as quickly he's broken down sobbing, only to return again to the conversation. He'll usually cycle through emotions a couple times in an hour. As scary as it was for him it was also scary for us, one minute he's sobbing uncontrollably and you are trying go comfort him, then all of a sudden he's at your throat, pinning you to the wall. It was when he tried to commit suicide that we realized it…we had to get out of here. BL/ind would be the end of us all.


	2. a ray of hope

**Authors Note:** _Sorry to anyone who was curious about the events to come_, _It's very short i know. I'm still not quite sure where this story is going to lead, i've got some big plans for later on though so i'm not giving up yet! Next part should have a little more to it. Before leaving you to read i would like to thank Kaz Wagner a thousand times for following! Makes me happy to know someone is interested in what im writing, very motivational! anyways, i am rambeling so, yeah, goodbye until next time! _

I woke up to gunshots. I bolted upright, something had to be wrong. BL/ind preferred to operate using stealth, picking you off on some back street at night, never public violence. That's how they got Lily and my brother a few months back.

I glance quickly across the room. Felix his back turned to me a large mattress all to himself , a short distance away from them Brixton sprawled out on the sofa not leaving much room for Tanner, most of whom was hanging over the edge. Demetri was on another mattress a short distance from me accompanied by James. I was the lucky person who had the only bed this week.

I breathed a sigh of relief, all of us were here. I worry so much for them, We are some of the few who have remained awake. About 70% of the population is on the drugs and are part of BL/ind. We don't want to think about what's going to happen when the number increases to 80's and we start becoming and extreme minority. That's why we are all in my apartment, safety in numbers. I hear shots again closer this time, it's almost as if….

I let out a yelp of surprise and duck as glass shatters and falls down on me. A few more millimeters and the laser would have burned more than a hole in the wall! Everyone is awake now and trying to figure out what's happening. I make the shush sign and point to the window. Groggily everyone shuffles around the window…probably not a good idea since we are obviously likely to get caught in laser fire…but we're curious. Judging by the shocking scene below we were right to be!

There are 5 people down there. 4 they are probably from BL/ind, but they are the only BL/ind personnel I've seen with masks and ray guns. The white shirts pants coats, and even ray guns kinda give it away though. On top of that, they are all wearing masks resembling vampires. The more I look at them the more obvious it becomes, they are some completely new horror, and they are deffinately from BL/ind. The second person somehow intrigues me even more then BL/inds new pets. Bright red hair, a yellow and blue mask hiding his face, and dusty blue coat over faded jeans. He's horribly out of place among all this bleak white. He was carrying something in a small sack, thrown over his shoulder so he could fire his yellow ray gun and his pursuers. Suddenly there was another, a flash of red hurrying to join his comrade. He was tall and rather gangly, none of his features could be made out due to the helmet he was wearing. Yellow the visor flipped open so he could fire his red and white ray gun more accurately. A red jacket was thrown over the top of a yellow shirt with black tiger stripes. He too was being followed by a small group of Bl/ind personnel.

Now a small group of spectators was forming. The small groups of people who were awake exclaimed and muttered amongst themselves. The rest however, just stared at the scene in front of them. The biggest problem they were seeing was that they were going to be late for work! The two sides sent laser fire back and forth, the duo slowly inching back. The red head cried out suddenly and gripped his shoulder. We heard the skinny one call out to him. It sounded something like "poison" but I couldn't be sure, didn't seem like something you'd be calling out in this sort of situation. When the two strangers focused on their attackers again, one thing was clear, anything that had gone down previously was for show, or to scare their attackers. There was no way that BL/ind was going to win this now.

I was right, the whole thing was over in moments. The red head blew on the tip of his gun and returned it to his holster. The skinny one let off a short series of karate moves, obviously pumped from the battle. Suddenly, they were staring right at us. I guess six people crowded around a shattered apartment window is kind of odd. Something made them hold the contact, our concerned expressions, our awareness of what was happening; something because the red head suddenly broke out into a cocky half smile and gave a small wave. The other one gave a kind of salute and proceeded to flip his visor down. "Good Luck" was written across it in white letters. We all nodded back and watched as they ran off (much to our surprise) right towards the Zones, leaving a crowd of confused people and 7 dead or injured BL/ind personnel behind them.

…maybe we should all stay inside today. Yes, we will all definitely be staying inside today. That is, until we can find a way to join them.


End file.
